Dr. Nitrus Brio
Nitrus Brio foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Córtex passou para seu lado. Ele, assim como Córtex, estudou na Academia do Mal de Madame Amberly, onde, ao lado de Córtex, criou o Evolvo-Raio, mas devido a sua baixa auto-estima, deixou que Córtex ficasse com todo o crédito. Apesar de ser leal a Córtex no primeiro jogo em que apareceu, ainda tem suas dúvidas se os planos de Córtex podem funcionar. O ex-assistente de Córtex. Após os acontecimentos do primeiro jogo da série, ele aparece lutando contra ele ajudando Crash e Coco a destruirem o Cortex Vortex e mais tarde por conta própria. Descrição O Dr. Nitrus Brio é um cientista melhor conhecido pelas suas proezas em ciência mutagenética, e também por ser o antigo parceiro do Dr. Neo Cortex. Brio é mais competente que Cortex, mas não tem a ambição para tentar algo grandioso. Por esta razão, Cortex costumava ficar com os louros pelas invenções de Brio (particularmente o Evolvo-Ray), e a relação entre eles azedou até que Brio se virou contra o seu parceiro. Para além do já mencionado Evolvo-Ray (uma máquina capaz de evoluir qualquer criatura), Brio inventou uma fórmula que consege transformar temporariamente quem a bebe num monstro enorme. Ele usa-a para tentar levar a melhor contra adversários como Crash Bandicoot, por isso anda sempre com um frasco à mão. O doutor não tem nenhum aliado ou adversário em particular, pois normalmente junta-se a quem o conseguir ajudar a cumprir o seu objetivo atual. Como tal, tanto Crash como Cortex já lutaram contra e trabalharam com ele. Personalidade Brio é um homem tímido e manso, que contrasta com a megalomania de Doctor Cortex. Ele nunca fez as pessoas respeitá-lo ou levá-lo a sério (um fato que ele lamenta em Crash: Mind over Mutant), resultando em uma baixa auto-estima. É essa fraqueza que originalmente fez com que ele se juntasse ao Doutor Cortex em sua trama para a dominação do mundo. No entanto, é também essa fraqueza que permitiu à Cortex ter todo o crédito por uma invenção que Brio foi mais responsável por atingir qualquer tipo de eficácia, resultando no desenvolvimento de intenso desprezo e ciúme do Cortex em nome do Brio. Os exemplos mais notáveis do Cortex roubando ideias de Brio foi o primeiro funcional Evolvo-Ray, que Brio na verdade não criou, mas aperfeiçoou seu design original defeituoso em uma arma mais eficaz. Essa traição por parte de Cortex é uma fonte contínua de desdém pelo Brio e é o principal motivo para o seu ter se afastado de Cortex após os eventos do Crash Bandicoot. Como forma de compensar seu erro de permitir que o Cortex acreditasse em suas invenções no passado, Brio desenvolveu um nível notável de auto-ilusão, já que ele se refere a ser o verdadeiro inventor do Evolvo-Ray (embora ele só aperfeiçoou isso). Isso piora ainda mais quando ele constantemente, quase impulsivamente, lembra qualquer um em sua presença de suas invenções, mesmo creditando-se com várias outras coisas que ele não poderia ter criado, como a reciclagem, slinkies, bem como alegando ter escrito uma bíblia. Nos jogos anteriores, ele gaguejava e às vezes ria como um louco sempre que falava. Isso pode ser resultado dos parafusos em sua cabeça ou de muitas poções que falharam. No jogo Crash Bash, esses maneirismos falantes são levados a um novo nível quando, em vez de gaguejar ou rir, ele balbuciaria sem pensar, ninguém sendo capaz de entendê-lo. Crash Bash é o único jogo em que este "falar sem sentido" é ouvido ou usado. Na N. Sane Trilogy, sua personalidade no primeiro jogo é mais solidificada. Ele agora age como um assistente desajeitado mas cauteloso com maneirismos incrivelmente excêntricos, uma gagueira forte e muito mais riso maníaco. Aparência Brio aparece como uma figura mais alta que Doctor Cortex, com uma cabeça igualmente alta, que tem dois parafusos parecidos com eletrodos presos aos lados como o monstro de Frankenstein. Enquanto Cortex e N. Gin vestem jalecos brancos, Brio usa um verde na maioria de suas aparências, mas usa uma bata de laboratório semelhante à do Dr. Cortex em Crash Twinsanity. Em alguns casos, seus casacos de laboratório não possuem mangas. Ao contrário do Cortex, que tem cabelos negros, Brio quase não tem cabelo para falar, com as sobrancelhas sendo as únicas peças de cabelo visível em seu corpo, embora uma peça de arte conceitual para Crash Twinsanity sugere que Brio tinha uma mecha de cabelo loiro sua cabeça durante a infância. Em Crash Twinsanity, a pele de Brio ficou mais enrugada e escureceu notavelmente, assumindo uma tonalidade quase acinzentada, possivelmente devido à quantidade insubstancial de substâncias químicas mutagênicas que ele é conhecido por ingerir ao longo dos anos. De acordo com o Cortex, o mutagéneo tem gosto de "hortelã-pimenta, com uma pitada de ..." Também está implícito que o mutagênico tem um efeito viciante no Brio, como quase sempre é visto carregando e bebendo de um copo do material, embora Parece que ele faz isso para manter-se em um estado relativamente humano, transformando-se em um monstro verde musculoso sempre que ele fica suficientemente enfurecido e bebendo o mutagênico para revertê-lo. História Crash Bandicoot Ele foi o penúltimo chefe do primeiro jogo da série, atacando com suas poções, e ao bebê-las, se transforma num monstro verde e musculoso. Porém, o "anônimo" inventor do Evolvo-Raio foi traído por Córtex e se resignou de sua posição. Mais tarde, ele (de acordo com o epílogo do jogo) descobriu sua verdadeira vocação para ser garçom. Nenhuma referência a esse epílogo foi feita nos jogos seguintes. Cortex Strikes Back Em Cortex Strikes Back, ele cria Pequeno Tigre para destruir Crash, assim ele não poderá mais coletar cristais para Córtex, e assim que Crash coleta os 42 diamantes, ele liga uma gigantesca arma laser para destruir a estação espacial de Córtex e desaparece dos jogos, apesar de pedir para Crash ativar a arma. Crash Bash Em Crash Bash, na disputa entre bem e mal, ele é invocado para o time do mal, e de acordo com o manual de instruções europeu, pode ter sido o criador de Dingodilo. Nesse jogo, ele possui uma arma laser igual à de Córtex que é somente vista aqui. Ele retorna em Crash Twinsanity, cooperando com N. Tropy para destruir Crash e Córtex e se apoderarem das riquezas dos Gêmeos do Mal. Nesse jogo, sua forma de ataque é quase igual a de Crash Bandicoot: ao beber uma poção, se torna uma gigantesca criatura parecida com um sapo. Ele só retorna em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, como parceiro de Córtex novamente. Aqui, sua personalidade é mais diferente: ele constantemente se gaba de ser o inventor de coisas como molas, finais, etc,além de falar coisas estranhas e sem sentido. Ao contrário do psicopata Neo Córtex, Brio está muito longe de más intenções. Ele é a única voz da razão de Córtex no jogo em que estreou, mas devido a sua suposta auto-estima baixa, nunca é ouvido. Twinsanity A pele de Brio ficou muito mais escura e a sua cara está bastante mais enrugada, com papos negros debaixo dos olhos. A sua cabeça é menos longa. Ele usa um uniforme idêntico ao de Cortex neste jogo, e tal como todos os outros personagens no jogo, tem cinco dedos em cada mão em vez de quatro. Mind Over Mutant Brio se reúne com Neo Cortex mais uma vez em Crash: Mind over Mutant, no qual ele ajuda no desenvolvimento do NV, um assistente digital pessoal que pode controlar mutantes e bandicoots. Ele usa peças recicladas do Junkard de Lodo para produzir NVs em massa e criar uma nova estação espacial para o Doctor Cortex. Ao longo do jogo, ele afirma ser o inventor de inúmeras coisas, incluindo a reciclagem, e também afirma ter interesse em falcoaria e queijos "clássicos". Ele é encontrado no ferro-velho com um Crunch Bandicoot de Crash e Aku Aku, que são atacados por Crunch sob as ordens de Brio. Quando Crunch é libertado do controle da NV, Brio é forçado a revelar o paradeiro de Uka Uka, que está atuando como a fonte do mojo negativo necessário para controlar aqueles que usam NVs. Ele é então dito para deixar a ilha. Ele relutantemente cumpre, mas promete ao trio que não foi o fim. Variações Em Mind Over Mutant, Brio é obcecado com ser creditado pelas suas invenções (incluindo algumas que não inventou, mas é difícil dizer se o faz de propósito ou se é apenas uma consequência de um trauma pessoal). Também deixou de gaguejar. Fatos Interessantes * A aparência visual de Brio foi derivada de um design proposto para Neo Cortex. * Se seu nome for abreviado para N. Brio, como quase sempre é feito, se torna uma brincadeira com a palavra "embryo" ("embrião", em inglês). Ele foi criado pela Naughty Dog para servir como o oposto de Córtex: "submisso à força de Córtex, lógico ao emocional de Córtex, bem-sucedido às falhas de Córtex". Mas não da tão certo como imaginava. Ele é derrotado por Crash e Aku-Aku * Na introdução de Crash Bandicoot quando Crash está sendo colocado no Cortex Vortex, Brio está falando, mas sua boca não está se movendo. Este erro foi corrigido na Trilogia N. Sane. * Se o jogador se aproximar de Brio em sua luta de chefe em Crash Bandicoot ele atacará atacando seus copos juntos causando uma pequena explosão que fere Crash. * Crash Twinsanity é o único jogo que N. Brio não fala no jogo. * O tema do Brio no Crash 2 é um pouco difícil de ouvir porque o Brio está falando por cima dele. Como deveria soar, permaneceu um mistério por 15 anos até que Josh Mancell compartilhou a música. * Seu nome é um trocadilho com a palavra "embrião". Ironicamente, sua cabeça tem uma forma muito parecida com a de um ovo de dinossauro terópode. * Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, N. Brio diz que seu nome "soa como um feto". Essa afirmação é exata e imprecisa, já que embriões e fetos tecnicamente não são a mesma coisa, apesar de ambos os termos serem usados coloquialmente como sinônimos. * A pronúncia espanhola soa semelhante à palavra "Embrión". * O primeiro nome de N. Brio é um trocadilho faccional sobre a palavra "nitroso", que é comumente conhecido como gás do riso. Isso é facilmente definido enquanto o personagem sempre ri durante seu diálogo. * Aparentemente, a especialidade de Brio como cientista está na área das ciências químicas. Isto é mesmo sugerido em sua batalha contra chefes no primeiro jogo Crash Bandicoot, com um símbolo "elemento químico" no chão e N.Brio atacando Crash com poções. Se isso estiver correto, sua especialidade seria a bioquímica, o estudo de processos químicos dentro de organismos vivos (que podem incluir a si mesmo). * Ele tem mais saúde em uma luta de chefe de fase única, com 9 Pontos de Vida. * No entanto, ele é derrotado em um único hit no final da luta do chefe de Crunch em Crash: Mind Over Mutant. * Na trilogia Crash Bandicoot N. Sane, remasterização do primeiro jogo Crash, em vez de 9 Hit Points, ele tem 7 Hit Points ao enfrentar sua forma normal e 3 Hit Points ao enfrentar sua forma de monstro, que soma 10 Hit Points. No entanto, o 7º ponto de vida automaticamente cai quando Brio bebe sua poção, o que o transforma em um monstro. * Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, ele grita a palavra "Hadouken", uma referência ao personagem Ryu da franquia Street Fighter. * Apesar de ser um personagem freqüentemente recorrente, ele nunca apareceu como um personagem jogável em um jogo de corrida. * Ele não tem nenhuma fala no Crash Twinsanity apesar de ser um dos chefes no jogo. * Curiosamente em Crash Twinsanity, N. Brio e N. Tropy são mostrados como trabalhando juntos, apesar de nunca compartilharem uma cena em jogos anteriores, além de que em cada um de seus respectivos jogos nunca são ambos os presentes. * Ele trabalhou com o Dr. Cortex em Crash 1 e não trabalhou mais com ele até Crash: Mind Over Mutant. * Em Crash Twinsanity, N. Brio tem uma animação não utilizada intitulada "N_Brio_Monster_Ice_Feed". * Ele, assim como Koala Kong e Tawna, é um dos personagens do Crash Bandicoot original que não apareceu no Crash Team Racing. No entanto, seus copos estão incluídos no jogo, e lembrou "N. Brio Beakers", que sugere que ele pode ter sido originalmente planejado para estar no jogo. * Ele tem uma semelhança com o Velho no filme Shortz, The Tell-Tale Heart, assim como o Dr. Cortex se assemelha ao personagem principal do Narrador. * O Doutor Nitrus Brio é um dos dois personagens que aparecem em Crash Bandicoot e Cortex Strikes Back e não em Warped; o outro é o Ripper Roo. * Embora Brio tenha uma nova roupa em Mind over Mutant, a maioria das cutscenes mostra-o usando seu antigo uniforme no primeiro jogo do Crash. * O monstro em que ele se transforma em Crash Bandicoot tem uma ligeira semelhança com o Hulk. * Os parafusos alojados em sua cabeça são baseados em Frankenstein, como o personagem tem parafusos em seu pescoço. * Se olhar em uma certa perspectiva, a cabeça de N. Brio é muito semelhante a uma lâmpada de lava. * N. Brio é o primeiro cientista a ter trazido de volta um animal extinto (por exemplo, Tiny Tiger) sendo o segundo o Dr. Cortex (embora geralmente todos eles sejam geneticamente unidos em animais modernos). * N. Brio ia ter um minijogo baseado nele no Crash Bash, mas os desenvolvedores descartaram e usaram o Beach Ball. * É interessante notar que tanto o Cortex quanto o Brio trabalharam com o Crash em um jogo cada. (Brio in Cortex Strikes Back e Cortex em Twinsanity.) Intérpretes O Brio foi originalmente dublado por Brendan O'Brien nas versões inglesas de Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Crash Bash. Ele é dublado por Michel Mella e Sergio Tedesco nas versões francesa e italiana de Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Crash Bash. Ele é dublado por Maurice LaMarche como Crash: Mind Over Mutant e Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Ele é dublado por Vincent Violette e Angelo Nicotra nas versões francesa e italiana de Crash: Mind over Mutant, respectivamente. Na versão japonesa da série, ele é dublado por Mitsuru Ogata nos jogos até Crash Bash. Galeria Crash_Bandicoot_Doctor_Nitrus_Brio.png|Crash Bandicoot (1996) Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio Crash_Bandicoot_Doctor_Nitrus_Brio_Hulk.png|? Nitrus-brio-crash-bandicoot-2-hologram.png|Cortex Strikes Back (1997) nitrus-brio-crash-bash.jpg|Crash Bash (2000) brio2.jpg Crash Twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity (2001) crash_twinsanity___nitrus_brio_by_postmortacum-d9ly54d.png Dr._Nitrus_Brio.png|Mind Over Mutant (2008) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Doctor_Nitrus_Brio.png|N. Sane Trilogy (2017) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Doctor_Nitrus_Brio_Hulk.png|N Sane Trilogy "?" Dr Nitrus Brio.png Japanese_Brio_Crash_1.png|Brio na versão japonesa Dr. Brio.png|Dr Nitrus Brio by Lurking-Leanne on DeviantArt thumb-1920-644754.png|Wallpaper Drnitrusbrio.jpg de:N. Brio en:Doctor Nitrus Brio es:Dr. Nitrus Brio fr:Nitrus Brio it:Nitrus Brio ja:ニトラス・ブリオ pt:Doutor Nitrus Brio ru:Нитрус Брио Categoria:Personagem